The Special Date
by Grimmfan86
Summary: Tony and Jessie go on a special date and Tony has a surprise for Jessie


Summary: Jessie and Tony go on a special date where Tony has a surprise for Jessie.

Tony stood at his desk when his girlfriend Jessie walked in with the Ross kids. "Hey, Tony check out the new squirt gun I got." Luke said as he accidently squirted Tony. "Luke that wasn't nice." Jessie as she gave Tony a kiss. Tony smiled and gave her a kiss which got squeals from Emma and Zuri and a groan from Luke (Ravi was keeping Mr. Kipling under control which wasn't easy.)."Are we still on for our date tonight Tony?" asked Jessie. "Of course first dinner, then dancing and finishing with a romantic walk in the park." "Hopefully we'll be able to get through this date without any trouble." Tony and Jessie looked over to the kids who whistled innocently. Jessie and Tony kissed once more before she and kids headed upstairs to the penthouse.

Later that day Jessie was getting ready for her date with Tony when Zuri walked in. "Wow, Jessie you look pretty." Aw thanks Zuri that's so sweet of you to say. Now what can I help you with?" asked Jessie as she finished putting on her make-up. Zuri asked Jessie if she was still going to be their nanny after she and Tony got married. Jessie told her not to worry, that if she and Tony ever did get married someday she'll always be their nanny because, she loves them all very much. Zuri smiled at this and went to her room to play. "Jessie, Tony's here and he's looking gorgeous." Called Emma while making Tony blush. "Wow, Jessie you look beautiful." Tony said as Jessie made her way down the stairs wearing a purple dress. Jessie thanked Tony as he handed her flowers and they left for their date.

They were just out the Fairfield front doors when Ms. Chesterfield stopped them. "Where do you two think you're going?" she asked ignoring Jessie and Tony's groans. "Come on Ms. Chesterfield it's my day off and we're on our special date." Tony said as he wrapped his arm around Jessie. "Please Ms. Chesterfield, we'll set you up with Bertram." Pleaded Jessie .Ms. Chesterfield thought for a moment. "Alright, you can go." She said as Tony and Jessie ran out the door.

Meanwhile back at the penthouse Ravi and Luke were playing a video game, Bertram was dusting the piano and Emma and Zuri were having a tea party. "What does Jessie see in Tony anyway, he's a loser. "Groaned Luke. "He's Jessie's prince charming." Zuri said while pouring tea in Emma's cup. "You're just jealous because, Jessie has someone and all you'll have is crazy Connie." Ravi said as he rubbed the back of his head where Luke just smacked him. "He's right you know. Besides, Jessie's too old for you anyway. "Bertram said as he went to the kitchen to feed Mr. Kipling who was right behind him. "Plus Tony is was dreamy." Gushed Emma who ducked a pillow Luke threw at her.

Meanwhile Tony and Jessie were enjoying their date as they sat on a park bench resting. "Tony, you're such a great dancer." Jessie said as she put her head on Tony's shoulder. "Jessie, there's something I want to ask you." Tony said as he pulled out a small velvet box and got down on one knee. "Jessie, will you marry me?" he asked as he opened the box and revealed a diamond ring. "Oh Tony, it's beautiful and yes I'll marry you." Said Jessie. Then happily Tony picked her up , spun her around and kissed her.

Back at the penthouse everyone was asleep when Jessie and Tony walked in. "Jessie, you're back!" shouted Zuri as she ran down the stairs and into Jessie's arms. Jessie told her to be quiet or she'll wake her brothers and sister, which was no use cause she jumped from Jessie's arms to Tony's arms and almost knocked him down. "Zuri, please don't break my fiancé." Jessie said Tony put her back on the ground. "What's going on?" asked Ravi as he came down the stairs followed by everyone else and Mr. Kipling. "Jessie and Tony are getting married." Said Zuri. "It's true I asked Jessie to marry me and she said yes." Tony said off everyone's shocked faces. "Congratulations you two I'm very happy for you." Bertram said as he wiped away a tear. "Bertram, are you crying?" asked Luke trying not to laugh. "No I got something in my eye, excuse me." Bertram said as he went to kitchen. "Jessie, Zuri and I are so happy for you and Tony." Emma said as she gave them each hugs. The happy couple kissed and headed upstairs (followed by the kids) and went to bed.

One month later it was the day of the wedding and everyone was getting ready. "Jessie, you ready to go?" asked Mr. Ross as he poked his head through the door. Jessie walked out the door with Mr. Ross and waited for the music to start.

Later that day Tony and Jessie were married and said good bye to every one as they left for their honey moon. "I'm gonna miss you guys so much." Jessie said as she and Tony got on the plane and left.

One year later they had a baby which they named Morgan Christina. Tony is still a doorman though he also helps Jessie with the kids. Jessie like she promised Zuri is still their nanny, cause loves them very much and could never leave them.


End file.
